Me Ignore
by Jenny-Ci
Summary: Quandos nossas máscaras caírem e o céu sobre nossas cabeças nos condenar, o mundo há de saber que tudo fizemos, que tudo dissemos. Só não conseguimos nos ignorar. Sesshy and Rin
1. Ele

**Me Ignore**

**Ele**

Perdido entre respirações em meu quarto, eu ignoro tudo. Costumo deitar a cabeça em meu travesseiro e esquecer a realidade, mas quando _ela _murmura, em seu sono doce, qualquer sílaba, meu corpo reage primitivamente. Quando _ela _faz um movimento, imagino sua pele movendo-se feroz e sensualmente sobre os lençóis impregnados com seu aroma.

Quero fugir, kami-sama. Permita-me fugir do monstro que me tornei.

Pergunte-me que horas são e eu lhe responderei que ainda é cedo. 4 horas. Pergunte-me porque não durmo e eu sentirei meus lábios secarem com a vontade de tocar os dela. Quero-a tanto, kami-sama.

Como posso desejar um sangue igual ao meu?

Sou, afirmo novamente, apenas uma besta incontrolável. Vivo para esconder-me dela. Trato-a com desprezo para não tocá-la. Se eu a tocar, saiba, não respondo por mim. Meu sentimento vai consumir meu coração.

Rin.

Não escute meus suspiros de desejo.

Adormeça e me ignore.

--

A manhã alcançou-me com seus raios mais sorridentes.

Maldito sol, porque sorri! É tão pecador quanto eu! Ama tua própria irmã, a Lua! Saía de meus olhos, saía!

"Sesshy-kun?".

Kami-sama... Tire-a de perto de mim.

"Não vai para o colégio hoje?", ela me envia um sorriso.

Que os lábios parem de me movimentar. Que a língua não se mostre mais. Farto estou desta minha vontade. Será que não vê, Rin? Não vê meus olhos arderem ao fitar sua pele sedosa?

"Vou".

"Então se troque, já está tarde. Eu o espero".

"Iie".

Rin contrai o rosto, decepcionada. Admiro sua feição rosada, humana, frágil. Otou-san ainda não sabe como deu a luz a uma menina tão angelical. Orgulha-se dela. Orgulha-se de mim também. Diz que sou um bom youkai, que não destrato os que estão abaixo de minha estirpe. Como destratar? Rin é uma humana.

"Vá indo sozinha. Nós encontraremos depois".

Ela assente sem pestanejar.

Quando pequenos, Rin temia-me. Dizia que a mão que a protegia poderia feri-la um dia. Eu apaziguava seus medos, acarinhava seus cabelos castanhos, dizia-lhe que nada no mundo destruiria meu amor por ela. Hoje, se pensar em tocar naqueles fios cor de ébano, sinto um calor inoxidável. Que ela nunca saiba o efeito que provoca em mim.

Parta, por favor.

Parta e me ignore.

--

Homens viram-se, assobiam, dizem-lhe grosserias. Fecho meus olhos, concentro meus pés em meu caminho. Todos a querem. Sua delicadeza, sua pureza, atiça qualquer ser com testosterona no corpo. Eu quero matá-los. Quero arrancar seus olhos e cortá-los em pedaços. Quero que eu seja o único a olhá-la. O único.

"Venha, aniki, estamos atrasados!".

_Aniki..._

Odeio-te, kami-sama! Como pôde colocá-la em minha família? Era um plano seu que eu me enamorasse! Contava com isso desesperadamente apenas para me ver cair!

"Ohayo, Rin-chan!".

_Kouga..._

Kouga ama Rin. Vejo em seus olhos azuis. Ama com tanta veneração que agora, quando o vejo, um nó na minha garganta se forma. Eu quero que ele se afaste, que ele se afaste para sempre. Se ele não o fizer, juro que vou matá-lo.

"Ohayo, Sesshoumaru-san".

Não respondo e ele olha-me como se desvendasse meu obsceno segredo.

O mundo inteiro pode tomar conhecimento, pouco me importa o pensamento dos outros.

Ela é quem não quero machucar.

Ela é quem não quero que descubra.

Esconda-se, Rin.

Esconda-se e me ignore.

--

"Sesshy-kun, tadaima!".

As paredes estremeceram, ou foi meu corpo, consumido por aquele fogo? Pouco me importa. Olho para meus kanjis mal feitos apenas para não prestar atenção na entrada iluminada de Rin.

"Você não me imagina o que aconteceu!".

Não diga, Rin. Se eu ouvir sua voz novamente, será o meu fim.

"Kouga-kun declarou-se para mim!".

"Nani!".

Ela assusta-se com minha subida levantada. "Hã... ele disse que me amava... estamos namorando".

"Como pôde, Rin!".

"Hã...".

Ela estava tão perto. Olhava-me com um medo estranho. Não era medo do que eu iria fazer. Era medo, só medo da minha decepção.

"Kouga é um idiota, ele não a merece!".

"Ano... você sempre diz, isso, aniki... sempre diz que ninguém me merece... ou será... que eu não mereço ninguém?".

Deixou-me sem palavras, a pequena. Ela merece. Merece um homem mentalmente consciente da jóia reluzente que terá em mãos. Merece um homem que amará pela eternidade, sem pausas, sem tempos, entregando-se e cuidando dela com a delicadeza que ela tem.

Merece um homem que não seja seu irmão.

Saio do quarto com minha visão nublada de vermelho. Derrubo vasos e quebros portas, ando pela cidade.

Não me conformei, não irei me conformar jamais. Kouga não a terá, porque nenhum homem a amara como eu amo.

Ela pode procurá-lo.

Mas tal ser não existe.

Apaixone-se, Rin.

Apaixone-se e me ignore.

--

Não deu tempo de escapar. Com meu murro mais feroz, acertei o queixo de Kouga. Ele cambaleou e cuspiu sangue. Satisfez-me aquela visão. Quero-o morto, mas não posso fazê-lo. Então, mostrar-lhe-ei o que ele ganha por roubar minha mulher.

"Isto é tudo por causa de Rin, Sesshoumaru!".

"Cale-se".

Outro soco, agora em seu ventre.

Mais sangue

Mas ainda não é o suficiente.

"Você a ama, não a ama! Não como um irmão amaria, e sim como um homem! Isto é pecado, seu youkai asqueroso! Você não pode tê-la sob as leis de Deus".

"Quem disse que preciso de leis divinas?".

Meu último chute. Eu o assisto cair no chão, limpo o sangue das minhas mãos na água da fonte ali perto e volto para casa.

Meu coração prende-se de apreensão.

Perdoe-me, Rin.

Perdoe-me e me ignore.

...Continua...

* * *

**Ow, mas um fic de Sesshy e Rin! **

**Desta vez, ele não vai ser tão curto. Vai ter três capítulos!  
Ah, sim, o tema é um tanto delicado, a classificação também. Espero que entendam que o incesto é muito triste, e como gosto de fics angst, resolvi aproveitar tal deixa.**

Bai Bai! 


	2. Ela

**Ela**

Perdida entre as páginas de um livro, quero ler as letras miúdas, mas não me prendem a atenção. Minha morada é insinuantemente solitária quando não ouço seus murmúrios baixos, seus passos pesados e ao mesmo tempo, leves o suficiente para que não deixem à impressão de que por lá passou. Olho para a janela, nada vejo. Odeio a chuva, quando ela não me permite saber onde ele está.

Será que ele terá a chave, quando decidir voltar? Será que levou um guarda chuva?

Oh, kami-sama, que meus pensamentos percam-se aqui, nesta sala vazia. Como preocupa-me, a chuva sobre aquela pele pálida. Como inveja-me. Ela o toca, ela o sente, ela o beija.

E minha simples aproximação o repudia, por isto, evita-me com tanto ardor.

Compreendo, contudo, sua atitude reservada. Meu amor transbordante deve ser sentido pela tua sensibilidade aflorada. O nojo deve ser insuportável. A repulsa, a vontade de vomitar ao ver-me.

Meu estômago embrulha-se, mas jamais condenarei Sesshoumaru. Tento, de todas as formas possíveis, parecer uma irmã leal e carinhosa, mas meus olhos, oh, meus olhos, são tão traidores quanto meus suspiros noturnos! Eles mostram ao meu irmão a verdade pútrida encravada na mente suja e imoral que é a minha.

Quadros rodeiam a sala de tons pastéis. As íris de meus parentes parecem julgar-me. Como ousam, malditos? Vocês são os culpados. Se eu não houvesse nascido nesta família, nada seria tão complicado, nem tão sujo. Obstante a intensidade e a loucura, meus sentimentos não seriam proibidos.

Porém, talvez jamais fossem correspondidos.

Tais lembranças, tais palavras, tais retratos, tudo foi sufocando-me ao ponto de que correr dali e esperar, na soleira da casa, a chegada dele. Se não olhar-me, juro que não me importarei. Mas se não voltar, não voltar para mim, correrei por tais ruas enlameadas e o buscarei.

Sôo como uma grande fortaleza, mas tudo que quero fazer é cair, ceder.

Força minhas pernas não mais têm, eu sento sobre o chão molhado. A chuva já me castigou, porque devo importar em sujar minha roupa? Dentro de mim, já está tudo poluído.

"Rin".

Brilhantes, tão brilhantes são seus olhos. Abri um sorriso impossível de ser disfarçado, encantada, tola e simplesmente encantada com o seu rosto encharcado.

"O que está fazendo aqui fora?".

"Estava te esperando, Sesshy-kun", observo-o erguer a sobrancelha. Cada nuance em sua face é motivo de descontrole para meu coração. Cada movimento seu é um pedido para meus olhos se cerrem e esqueçam de amá-lo.

"Entre. Vai ficar resfriada".

Assinto com ainda um sorriso no rosto, mas este se desfaz quando ao erguer-me, vejo manchas vermelhas de sangue em suas roupas e em suas mãos.

É justamente nestes momentos, quanto todo o meu corpo fica descontrolado, que temo o destino de meus sentimentos. Aflita, busco-o com minhas mãos e saio do abrigo de nossa casa, entregando-me a viciosa chuva e aos seus olhos dourados.

"O que lhe aconteceu? Você se feriu?".

"Não quero falar sobre isso".

"Mas eu quero, Sesshoumaru! Quem fez isto com você?".

"Ninguém".

"Como ninguém, eu não entendo ...".

"Não há nada para entender. É um problema meu".

"Mas você é meu irmão...".

"EU SEI, ESTÁ BEM? EU SEI QUE SOU SEU IRMÃO, DROGA!".

Afastei-me para que ele pudesse entrar, demasiadamente assustada para acompanhá-lo. Odeia, não odeia? Ele odeia o fato de sermos irmãos por causa de minhas emoções repugnantes.

"Não quero que ele me odeie...".

Ignorando o medo pulsante que crescia em meu peito, eu segui as pegadas molhadas no carpete. Elas levavam para o banheiro. A porta estava entreaberta, eu arrisquei meus passos e a abri.

A visão pegou-me de surpresa e encheu-me de rubor. Lá estava ele, apoiando as mãos contra a pia, olhando para o espelho como na própria face, houvesse uma resposta. Seu corpo forte, sólido, suas costas tão aconchegantes.

Quando pequenos, ele costumava me levar nelas. Dizia que se eu assim quisesse, ele me levaria para voar, pois era meu irmão, e os irmãos devem proteger e amar suas irmãs. Como eu gostaria de deitar minha cabeça nelas novamente. Sentir sua pele firme contra minha bochecha, beijá-la.

Mordo meu lábio inferior, segurando tal vontade.

"Já é tarde. Otou-san não vai gostar se eu contar, quando ele voltar de viagem, que você não tem dormido direito".

Ah, seu tolinho... Eu não durmo direito desde que descobri que o amava.

"Eu não vou dormir até que me explique o que aconteceu".

"Eu bati no Kouga".

"Nani...?".

Deus, meus desejos se concretizaram...

Ao contar a Sesshoumaru sobre Kouga, desejei que nele despertasse um ciúme doentio. Que seus dedos estalassem com a vontade de matar aquele que me tomara, finalmente.

Eu queria que ele o matasse, que jorrasse sangue por mim.

Kami-sama... Acho que estou doente.

Lágrimas caem por meu rosto, eu não as evito. Ao escutar meus soluços, Sesshoumaru vira-se para mim e toda aquela contração de indiferença em sua face some. Tornar-se doçura. Venha me abraçar. Não vê que estou chorando? Venha me abraçar, eu te imploro.

"Ele é um idiota, Rin. Um idiota que você não precisa ter em sua vida".

Se estas palavras foram para me consolar, sinto dizer que falharam miseravelmente. Eu nunca verteria as lágrimas que choro por ele por alguém como Kouga.

Aproximo-me, ignorando qualquer alarme que meu corpo pense em soar. Toco o dorso pintado de vermelho. Quero tirar tal sujeira dele, não permitir que um sangue tão impuro toque a pele que pertence a mim. Meus dedos, sem minha vontade, deslizam por seu peito, descem até seu abdômen e lá param. A outra mão também quer experimentar. E logo, estou tocando-o como não devia, sem ousar olhá-lo, sem saber combater qualquer tipo de nojo que eu despertar nele.

"Todo sujo... você está todo sujo...".

"Rin...".

Deixe eu limpar...

Deixar eu beijar...

Antes que minhas mãos alcançassem o pano que limparia aquelas manchas, ele ergue meu rosto, segurando meu queixo. Nossos olhares se encontram e antes de qualquer atitude, eu noto que não há repulsa. Não me odeia? Como pode, depois do que aconteceu aqui?

"Não quero falar com você. Deixe-me em paz".

Passando por mim, ele novamente deixa-me sozinha.

Volte.

Volte, por favor.

Caio contra o piso branco e os gritos dentro de mim manifestam-se, naquele silêncio tortuoso. Cada demônio em meu coração ri de minhas lágrimas.

Volte, Sesshoumaru.

Volte e me ignore.

...Continua...

* * *

**Olá, Minna!**

Puxa, estou mais do que orgulhosa! O fic teve uma boa repercurssão, fiquei contente!  
Imaginava menos elogios, porque não são todos que aceitam temas tão delicados.

Este capítulo foi centrado nas emoções trabalhosas de Rin. Confesso que refiz este capítulo umas três vezes, e apesar de ter apenas quatro páginas, exigiu de mim muita reflexão. Sobraram dúvidas se eu deveria fazer um beijo, uma cena forte. Atendendo aos pedidos de minhas maléficas inspirações, eu não permiti que ambos tivessem um contato íntimo e delator como um beijo. Mas da mesma maneira, Rin não se portou inocentemente. Gosto de imaginar certa loucura nela, apesar da doçura sobrepujar os seus sentidos de mulher faminta por carinho... uau, gostei disso! XD

Respondi os 6 reviews com meu coração repleto de tola felicidade!  
Quero agradecer a todos, principalmente a Sra. Daslee, que mostrou-se tão cruel quanto eu... XDDD  
Achei alguém que também aprecia tortura mentais e isto valeu meus dias! XDD

Vou estar viajando na próxima semana, quando voltar, o último capítulo desta saga será postado. Eu espero que gostem!

Kisu!


	3. Nós

**Nós**

A chuva cantava e encantava uma melodia silenciosa. O meu corpo tremia de frio e meus olhos não conseguiam deixar de fitar a janela salpicada pela água. Pela primeira vez em tantos meses, eu e Rin tivemos uma conversa. Pude observar, por instantes tortuosos, seus lábios movimentando-se aos sons da voz perturbadora. Pude focalizar, num fracassado repudio fingindo, aquela preocupação imensa dirigida a um sangue não pertencente a mim. Pude imaginar, entre os ladrilhos brilhantes de nosso banheiro, o que teria acontecido se os dedos sobre meu peito erguessem-se e tocassem meu rosto.

A surra que dei em Kouga jamais diminuirá minha apreensão. Rin, naquela complacência humana, pode ter sentido pena. E o carinho que dedicou a mim, amanhã, pode ser dedicado a ele.

Suspiro com toda a força de minha ruidosa respiração. Ao fazê-lo, escuto um gemido baixo.

"Sesshy-kun... você está acordado?".

Sofro da insônia que é desejar e ela não tem o direito de perguntar-me nada quando vive sob minhas pálpebras raramente cerradas.

"Sesshy-kun... por favor, fale comigo".

Qualquer palavra que eu proferisse seria uma denúncia de minha vontade de tomá-la em meus braços naquele instante. Que seja por loucura, que seja pela frieza, eu vou fazer Rin odiar-me. Não ver em mim o irmão bondoso que eu deixei de ser para aprender a querê-la.

"Eu fiz algo de errado?".

O único errado sou eu. Enquanto ela unicamente pensava em cuidar de mim, ao tocar-me daquela maneira no banheiro, imaginei mil e uma cenas de ela entre meus braços, sussurrando meu nome com uma paixão avassaladora enquanto eu a tomo.

"Sesshy-kun, eu...".

Rosno baixinho e o som a fez encolher-se.

O quarto mergulha num silêncio que de calmante nada tem.

Não vê que é quando os ruídos cessam que seu coração torna-se lei suprema em meus tímpanos?

Lógico que não vê.

Cegue-se, Rin.

Cegue-se e me ignore.

--

Que belíssimas e esculturais nuvens. Quando a chuva parte, elas permanecem, teimando em deixar a lua aparecer. Eu assim prefiro. Na escuridão, eu posso observá-lo sem ninguém julgar-me ou dizer que é pecaminoso o meu querer.

Sesshoumaru parece ter finalmente, conseguido dormir. Gozando de uma tranqüilidade que eu não tenho, ouço seus eventuais movimentos e eles enfeitiçam-me. Quero tais movimentos para mim e por mais egoísta que possa soar, qualquer outra mulher que tocá-lo não viverá o suficiente, pois a força da loucura de minha paixão pode matá-la. E o fará, se ela não perceber que Sesshoumaru me pertence... me pertence...

Está na hora de tal insensatez terminar.

Eu terei de virar a cabeça para o outro lado e fingir que naquele quarto, encontram-se apenas um irmão e uma irmã.

Mas antes...

Kami-sama, perdoe-me.

Eu vou ter de resistir para sempre, então talvez o certo seja não resistir agora.

Esgueiro-me dentre as sombras e subo na cama pequena de Sesshoumaru tentando fazer os mínimos ruídos.

Um sorriso aberto e sincero cruza minha face certamente transloucada.

O rosto adormece na mesma e adorável expressão de seriedade. As sobrancelhas arqueadas estão levemente erguidas, expressando a desconfiança que ele tem em não poder usar os olhos. O cabelo revolto jorra pelos lençóis igualmente imaculados e quando toco os fios prateados, sorrio em outra imersa tolice. São tão sedosos, tão cheirosos.

Meus pequenos dedos tocam-no na bochecha. Meu corpo debruçasse sobre o dele e meus lábios beijam os dele, com toda a suavidade, para não despertá-lo, para não permitir que ele me veja afogada nesta ação vergonhosa.

Quem dera minha língua tocasse a sua. Quem dera nossos corpos se chocassem, sedentos um do outro.

Mas não passou de um beijo.

E cansada daquele desejo faminto, eu aconchego-me contra ele e fecho meus olhos.

Não veja-me, Sesshoumaru.

"Não veja-me... e me ignore...".

--

"_Não veja-me... e me ignore..."._

Enquanto o sol caía em cima de nossos corpos unidos, eu simplesmente chorava.

A vida seria injusta se ela não me amasse. Ainda mais injusta e impura era se ela correspondesse meus sentimentos.

Meus olhos dourados não conseguiam deixar de temer o que eu faria se ela abrisse as íris castanhas.

Meus instintos masculinos ordenavam distância e o penoso coração, o sangue rápido entre as veias pedia apenas mais alguns minutos daquele abraço delicioso. Qualquer que fosse o amor que Rin nutrisse por mim, não poderia se concretizar.

Toco aquela mão pequena e a ergo junto a mim, observando seus dedinhos minúsculos que no que ela acreditava ser secreto, tocaram meus cabelos. Beijo-os um a um, maravilhado com seu sabor doce. Em seguida, os meus dedos deslizam pelos lábios avermelhados. Os mesmos lábios que ela juntara aos meus e que haviam sido quase impossíveis de resistir.

Somos irmãos, Rin.

E assim por toda vida iremos ser.

Vou assassinar meu desejo, assim quero que ela o faça também. Quando acordar, dir-lhe-ei para ir se trocar para mais um dia escolar. Apaixonado por seu sorriso, eu não responderei quando ela disser que o faria e que não deveria me atrasar.

E a vida prosseguiria.

Eu teria outras mulheres, ela outros homens.

Casaríamos e nos veríamos de meses em meses.

E no coração, repousaria a marca daquele beijo tão casto e ao mesmo tempo, tão impuro.

"Hã... ohayo, Sesshy-kun...".

"Ohayo".

"Desculpe por dormir aqui", o vazio toma-me quando ela se afasta, mas ainda posso cheirá-la. Ainda posso vê-la.

E assim será por todo o resto de nossas miseráveis vidas.

"Eu tive um pesadelo".

Nosso eterno pesadelo, minha Rin.

Um pesadelo que só terminará quando eu morrer.

"Vá trocar-se".

"Hai", ela se afasta mas antes que o faça, dá um pequeno sorriso.

E depois de três meses de total anti-socialismo, eu também sorrio.

Foi uma curta história, eu digo a mim mesmo quando ela sai do quarto. Ainda posso contar em lágrimas as vezes que seus gemidos ecoaram e me tentaram. As vezes em que sorriu gentil e sedutoramente, obrigando-me a odiar as células do meu corpo.

Ignoremos este sentimento, minha pequena Rin.

Ignoremos a realidade como ela é.

Pois ambos sabemos que se em sangue nascemos.

Sabemos também que esta foi nossa pior maldição.

Acabou, Rin.

Ignore-me.

--

E naquele corredor, eu fitei a porta.

Pensei nele se trocando e o coração acelerou-se.

Mas... acabou, Sesshoumaru.

No momento em que começou...

Acabou...

Ignore-me.

Tente ao menos.

Eu sei que não o farei.

--

**Did I disappoint you or let you down?**

_**Eu te desapontei, ou te deixei deprimida?**_

**Should I be felling guilty or let the judges frown?**

**_Eu deveria me sentir culpada ou deixar os juízes franzirem as sobrancelhas?(1)_**

'**Cause I saw the end before we'd begun**

**_Porque eu vi o fim antes que nós começássemos_**

**Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won**

_**Sim, eu vi que você estava cega e eu sabia que tinha ganhado**_

**It may be over but it won't stop there,**

_**Pode ter acabado, mas não vai parar aqui**_

**I am here for you if you only care**

**_Eu vou estar aqui por você, se você apenas se importar_**

**You touched my heart, you touched my soul**

_**Você tocou meu coração, tocou minha alma**_

**You changed my life and all my goals**

_**Mudou minha vida e todos os meus objetivos**_

**And love is blind ant that I knew when,**

_**E o amor é cego e eu isto eu descobri quando,**_

**My heart was blinded by you**

**_Meu coração foi cego por você_**

**I've kisses your lips and held your head**

_**Eu beijei seus lábios e segurei sua cabeça**_

**Shared your dreams and shared your bed**

_**Dividi seus sonhos e divide sua cama**_

**I know you well, I know your smell**

_**Eu conheço você bem, conheço seu cheiro**_

**I've been addicted to you**

_**Eu fui viciado em você**_

**...FIM...**

* * *

**Aqui está, minna! n.n**

A última parte de meu pequeno fic dedicado a este casal tão cativante! n.n

Estou muito satisfeita. Em momento algum, eu esperava um final em que ambos pudessem ficar juntos, ignorando os preceitos da sociedade e de suas próprias vidas. Mas a maneira como eu obriguei Sesshoumaru a ser o único conhecedor da reciprocidade do sentimento foi minha cartada mais orgulhosa! n.n  
O meu amor por este youkai é tão grande que ele é o alvo das minhas maldades maiores... e que maldade maior é amar, saber que é amado e ainda sim, ter que ocultar o sentimento por respeito ao mundo?

A música final é a brilhante "Goodbye My Lover", do meu querido e apaixonante James Blunt. Eu sou cegamente encantada por este cantor e este jeito desbocado. Se puderem escutar esta música, eu tenho certeza que chorariam como eu chorei no final desta história... XD  
(1): Eu traduzi ao pé da letra -- Acredito que signique que ou ele se sente culpado ou permiti que os juízes o julguem... não ficou muito claro para mim, espero que me perdoem.

Meus sinceros agradecimentos a quem acompanhou a história. Espero que tenham gostado de ler tanto quando eu gostei de escrever.

Minha próxima para Inuyasha pode demorar um pouco mas daqui há uma semana, uma nova fic de Angel Sanctuary saíra do forno... n.n

Até lá, então... n.n


End file.
